In order to bring rolling-element bearings or rolling-element bearing rings to their installation position, it is often necessary to lift and to move the entire rolling-element bearing or the rolling-element bearing rings individually. In particular with large rolling-element bearings, such as, for example, for wind turbines, it is imperative to be able to mechanically lift the rolling-element bearings.
With rolling-element bearings in the assembled state that additionally include a two-part outer ring, such a lifting and moving is possible without problems since a lifting tool can easily engage in the gap formed by the two-part bearing outer ring, and thus the bearing can be lifted as a whole part. However, if only a single ring is lifted, or the outer ring is manufactured one-part, then an engaging on the side surface is not possible.